An Officer and a Sonny
by Jane199
Summary: Davis is at OCS. Sonny is deployed. Takes place after Dirt, Dirt, Gucci.
1. Chapter 1

An Officer and a Sonny

Chapter 1

Davis woke up Friday morning exhausted. The alarm sounded at 5:30am, just like every morning. She hustled to make her bed, and straighten her quarters before rushing to shower and dress before morning PT. In the shower, Davis took inventory of her body. Her legs were tired and sore. Her arms were burning from holding leaning rest, which is really just a polite term for a full plank, as punishment for her team's lack of discipline. She could barely lift her arms to wash her hair, but she gritted her teeth and did what she needed to do.

Friday was a repeat of Monday and Wednesday. Morning PT was a three-mile run. Davis wasn't the fastest runner in her class, but she was in the lead pack. She was thankful for her eight years in the Navy, as she watched several of the soft college kids drop back, off the pace needed to graduate OCS. Davis made a mental note to thank Sonny for training with her the last two weeks. Sonny spends a lot of time complaining, about everything, but at the end of the day he was always one of the hardest workers in the room. And Davis appreciated his help more than ever as she realized she had extra gas in the tank and surged towards the front of the pack.

By afternoon drills Davis had lost count how many times she had been disciplined for someone else's mistake. Her body was sore, and she was mentally exhausted. Davis knew she could do the work. She knew she was near the top of the class in both PT and drills. But the Gunnery Sergeant didn't care how well Davis did at her own PT or on her own drills. The Gunnery Sergeant punished Davis when members of her team fell behind on the run, failed to do the required push-up and pull-ups or dropped their rifle during training. And of course, there was leaning rest for Davis while the rest of the team re-cleaned their quarters after failing inspection. Davis still couldn't figure out how her teammate had gotten sand in his dress shoes on the first day of training.

After dinner Davis was shocked when the Gunnery Sergeant announced that her team would be given internet and phone access that weekend. It was only an hour window in the evening, and Davis was sure she wouldn't be able to actually talk to anyone on Bravo, but she could at least send an email to Mandy and Blackburn. And, of course Sonny. Davis was incredibly thankful how encouraging Sonny had been the last two weeks. He had helped her train and quizzed her on the prep materials and handbook. Now more than ever Davis could use an encouraging pep talk from her best friend.

The next evening Davis sat in the crowded computer lab on base and checked her email. She had one from Mandy wishing her good luck, and a similar email from Blackburn telling her she is going to do great. While both emails should have boosted Davis' mood, both just made her worry she was going to let everyone. Gunnery Sergeant seemed to take pride in making team leaders DOR, and Davis was positive she wouldn't let up an inch until Davis DOR'd or graduated.

Davis smiled and laughed to herself when she saw she had 6 emails from Sonny. One for every day she had been at OCS.

The first email said, "The only way to guarantee failure is to never try." Followed by, "You got this. SQ."

The rest of the emails were similar. Each had a motivational quote and the top and a short message from Sonny at the bottom.

Davis clicked on Sonny's email from that morning, and smiled as she read, "Some people want it to happen. Some wish it would happen. Others make it happen. You got this, make it happen.

"Hey. I have no idea if you've read a single one of these emails. Just wanted you to know I'm proud of you. One week down. Eleven more to go. You got this, Davis. Sonny."

Davis quickly typed out a reply. "Sonny, OCS is harder than I thought. I don't want to let anyone down. What if I don't make it?" With a shaky hand, Davis hit reply and sat back in her chair with a sigh.

Davis was torn from her thoughts when the computer dinged, indicating a new email. It was from Sonny. "Call me. Now."

Thankful that Gunnery Sergeant had granted them phone access, Davis quickly pulled out her phone and FaceTime'd Sonny.

"Sonny, I don't know…." Davis started to say.

"Damn Davis, I like the new look. That's hot. I might have to remember that later." Sonny said with a hearty laugh, seeing Davis' bob hair cut for the first time.

"Sonny…" Davis started again.

"Nope. Don't. You got this." Sonny said, interrupting Davis again.

"Sonny." Davis said, getting annoyed. "I don't know if I can do this. The Gunnery Sergeant appointed me team leader. So, every time someone else screws up, I get punished. It doesn't matter if I do the work, if someone else screws up, it's on me."

"Davis. That's part of being a leader. Do you know how many times Blackburn, or Jason, have gotten yelled at for something Clay or I have done?" Sonny said.

"Ugh. I know. It's just… This Gunnery Sergeant really hates me. She wants me to quit. How am I going to put up with this for eleven more weeks?" Davis said, worry stretched across her face.

"Davis. Remember when I was in Green Team? And I wanted to punch my instructor in the face every single day?" Sonny said with a smirk.

"Yeah. We met at the bar just about single every day. And I told you to suck it up. Your dream is more important than one instructor." Davis said, slowly realizing where Sonny was going.

"And…." Sonny started.

"And, I should suck it up because my dream of being an officer is more important than one Gunnery Sergeant?" Davis said with a sigh.

"Well, it was good advice then, and I think it still applies. Don't you?" Sonny said, looking Davis in the eye.

"You're right. Thanks, Sonny." Davis said with a relieved sigh. "So? How are the Philippines?"

"Hot. Muggy. Clay has been on me about being 'too content'." Sonny said with a laugh.

"Well, Clay hasn't been on a Gucci deployment with you yet. He hasn't seen 'Sonny Quinn, International Man of Leisure." Davis said, laughing for the first time in days.

"It has been weird, without you. I don't remember the last time I was deployed without my Right-Hand Woman. But I guess this is the new normal. Huh?" Sonny said with a quiet sigh.

"Is everyone good?" Davis said, ignoring thoughts of a future without Bravo.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Something is up with Ray, but he isn't talking. Jason is still freaking out about paying for Emma's school. Clay just wants to shoot something. Brock and Trent are good."

"And you?" Davis said, worry creeping back across her face.

"I'm good." Sonny said, with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm good too." Davis said, with a small smile.

"I know." Sonny said with a grin.

"And, on that, I better go." Davis said. "Take care of yourself, Cowboy."


	2. Chapter 2

An Officer and a Sonny

Chapter 2

Clay walked into the room just as Sonny hung up the phone. Sonny pocketed his phone quickly, and moved towards the door, hoping to avoid any questions about who he was talking to or what they were talking about.

Unfortunately for Sonny, Clay was faster.

Clay jumped in front of Sonny, blocking his exit.

"Where you going? Meeting up with whoever was on the other end of that phone call?" Clay said with a snort.

"You wish, Pretty Boy." Sonny said, attempting to side step the younger SEAL.

"Come on. Where are you going?" Clay said, failing to contain his eagerness to do something interesting.

"Kid. You have got to relax a little. We are here for three months, and we haven't even starting our actual mission yet. I get it, you're a little trigger happy right now. You need to learn to appreciate this deployment, they don't come around that often." Sonny said, clapping Clay on the shoulder.

"You're kidding me, right? You of all people have to be climbing the walls ready to get some action. You're telling me you're happy just sitting around, doing nothing? I don't believe it. Something is up with you and I'm going to figure it out." Clay said, squaring his shoulders to block Sonny from leaving.

"Really?" Sonny said with a laugh. "You thinking you are going to stop me from leaving, until I tell you all of my deep, dark secrets?"

"Not all of them. Just the Philippines ones," Clay said with a cocky grin.

"Sorry, Blondie. No secret to tell. Well, at least not this trip, anyway." Sonny said lightly pushing Clay aside.

Sonny left the room and wandered the property. He understood where Clay was coming from. He was as trigger happy as the Kid, he just had enough common sense to hide it better. Winding his way around the pool, Sonny headed for the bar. He spotted Jason on the outdoor patio yelling into his cell phone. Sonny caught the words "deadline", "loans", and "school" and decided to leave Bravo 1 alone.

Scanning the area, Sonny spotted Trent eating at the bar with Brock and Cerberus. Cerberus jumped from his barstool when he spotted Sonny. Sonny kneeled down to greet the dog. Cerberus sniffed Sonny from head to toe. Once he had determined that it was in fact Sonny, and that he was fine, Cerberus licked Sonny's face.

"All right. All right. That's enough. Come on. Hey, watch where you put that nose." Sonny said, glaring at Cerberus.

"Sonny! What's going on?" Trent exclaimed.

"Just wandering around." Sonny replied.

"Uh huh. So, where's the party? And, what's her name?" Trent asked with a laugh.

"Don't look at me." Sonny said.

"Sure, man. Whatever you say." Brock said with a smirk, ruffling Cerberus' fur.

"You guys have fun. I'm grabbing the Kid and hitting the gym. Let's see if I can wear him out." Sonny said.

"Oh man, I almost want to go watch that." Trent said, turning to Brock.

"It might be a good one." Sonny said, walking away.

Taking out his phone, Sonny paused for a second, thinking back to the last person he talked to. Davis, he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sonny typed "Gym. Now. Bring the gloves," and send the text to Clay.

Sonny was jogging on the treadmill when Clay walked into the gym five minutes later.

"About time, Blond-zilla." Sonny said, jumping off the treadmill. "So… you want to lift heavy, or punch each other in the face?"

"Really? You want to fight me?" Clay said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on. You want to know my secrets? Beat the out of me." Sonny said with a cocky grin, picking up a pair of gloves. "Unless you don't think you can take me."

"Come on. I'm younger. I'm faster. I'm taller." Clay said staring at Sonny, trying to gage his seriousness.

"If you're scared…" Sonny said.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to hear about all whatever you're hiding." Clay said, fastening his gloves.

"You gotta beat me first, Pretty Boy." Sonny said. "All right. Rules. Nothing below the belt. Fight ends when one of us gives up. You good with that?"

"I'm gonna love making you quit." Clay said smiling. "Let's go."

Sonny and Clay bump gloves and get started. Clay moves forward with abandon, as Sonny circles away judging his range and getting a fix on Clay's timing. Clay throws a wild hook punch that Sonny avoids, and counters with an overhand right of his own. Clay saw the punch coming but couldn't get completely out of the way in time. Rubbing his chin from the blow, Clay smiles back at Sonny.

"Not bad, but that's the last shot you're gonna get." Clay said with a laugh that didn't reach his furrowed brow.

"Keep talking." Sonny said, as he gestured for Clay to 'bring it on' with his gloves.

The rest of the match was more of the same. Clay's cockiness led to wild swings, and crisp counters from Sonny. Sonny was able to settle into a rhythm of countering Clay's haymakers and was easily besting the younger man. Clay's frustration was written all over his face, much to Sonny's amusement.

"You about ready to call this? It's been ten minutes, and frankly, my arms are tired from punching you in the face." Sonny said smirking at Clay and chuckling at the rise he was getting from the Kid.

"No way. You want to stop, you lose." Clay said, practically spitting the words at Sonny. Wiping his face and noticing a few bright red droplets on the back of his glove, Clay gritted his teeth and continued the match.

After dropping Clay to his knees with a liver punch, Sonny stands over the fallen SEAL and extends his hand. "You ready to move on?"

"No way." Clay said, swatting Sonny's hand away and standing up. "I'm not stopping until I've won."

"Kid, you're not going win. You're too pissed off to see straight, much less think straight. Get your emotions in check, or I'm gonna knock you out." Sonny said as a trace of worry seeped across his face. He had no intention of hurting Clay or knocking him out. He just wanted to burn off some of the kid's energy. Sonny made a mental note to not underestimate Clay's competitiveness in the future.

Shaking his head, Sonny sighed. "If you give up now, I'll give you the address for the Pleasure Palace. They've got the best, uh, wings in the Philippines." Sonny said with a smirk.

"No way. A bet is a bet. I want to know what's up. The real story." Clay said, squaring his shoulders.

Clay lunged a Sonny, who moved to his right, spun on his lead foot and hook punched Clay in the jaw as he moved out of the way. The blow sent Clay sprawling to the floor. Popping up quickly, Clay lunged for Sonny again. This time landing a push kick to Sonny's gut, sending him crashing to the floor three feet away.

"Oh, crap. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I, uh. Crap." Clay exclaimed, rushing to Sonny's side.

"I'm fine, you moron. Get off me." Sonny said, lightly pushing Clay off, and standing up. "What the hell was that? Last time I checked, boxing prohibited kicking your opponent across the room."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I lost my cool. I'm really sorry." Clay said, looking Sonny in the eye.

"Uh huh. It was a good kick though." Sonny said, rubbing his abs. "Come on. We're done here. You're buying me a beer. Or ten."

The next morning, Sonny woke up and pulled out his phone. He had started emailing Davis the first day of OCS, and even though he knew it was stupid, he still did it every morning. He had to google most of the quotes, using up his own in the first three days. He wanted Davis to know he believed in her, and that he was thinking of her while he was deployed.

After hit send on his latest email he was surprised to hear his phone ding with a new message alert two minutes later. Seeing the message was from Davis, Sonny quickly opened the email.

"Hey Cowboy. Thanks for the pep talk yesterday. If you're still around, I have 20 minutes of phone time left."

Sonny immediately FaceTime'd Davis, hoping to get to talk to her before Spenser came back. He had no intention of telling Clay, or anyone else, about his relationship with Davis, and he wasn't about to get caught talking to her on the phone.

"Well, hey there, Davis." Sonny said, smiling into his phone.

"Hey, Sonny." Davis said, smiling back.

"Can we talk about this hair cut you got going on? I liked the long hair, but this is pretty good, too." Sonny said, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, you like this, huh?" Davis said, playful running her hand through her hair.

"Oh yeah. Looking good there, Officer Davis. You ready for week two?" Sonny said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Davis said with a sigh.

"Come on, Davis. You got this." Sonny said, trying to sound as sincere and encouraging as possible.

"I know. I know. I'm just complaining. You should recognize it, it's a Sonny Quinn special." Davis said with a cocky grin.

"Oh, ouch. Wow. I don't complain. I assess and voice my concerns." Sonny said, laughing at himself.

"Uh huh. I'll remember that. So… You miss me, Cowboy?" Davis said with a glint in her eye.

"Well, uh. I… uh. I mean. Well, um. You know. I, um." Sonny stammered.

"You okay, there?" Davis said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah. You know. Just woke up. Processors are quite up to speed." Sonny said, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Uh huh" Davis said, still laughing at Sonny.

"But… uh. Yeah. It's weird without you. And, yeah. I miss you." Sonny said, looking up into Davis' eye.

"I miss you too, Cowboy." Davis said, returning Sonny's gaze.

"I should go. Before the Gunnery Sergeant sees me smiling and makes me do push-up until dawn." Davis said with a laugh that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Lisa…" Sonny started, waiting for Davis to look him in the eye again. "You got this. You are going to make an amazing officer. I know it. And you know it. Go be great."

"Thanks, Sonny."


	3. Chapter 3

An Officer and a Sonny

Chapter 3

Sonny tossed his phone on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He just told Davis he missed her. He hadn't told anyone that in years. He didn't "do" relationships. He rarely got into them and made sure to end them before getting deployed. This was new. This was different. And Davis had said she missed him. Sonny sighed. He better not screw this up, he thought.

Just as Sonny was deciding between breakfast or the gym, the door banged open. Jason stormed into the room, pulling Clay in by the neck.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Jason growled, looking between Sonny and Clay.

"Jason…" Sonny started.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it." Jason yelled.

"Jason, it's not…" Clay started.

"Why does he look like he got run over?" Jason asked, pointing at Clay. "And, why the hell don't you have a scratch on you?"

"Well…" Sonny said, sheepishly, pulling up his shirt to reveal a size 10 shaped bruise across his abs.

"Why does that look like a foot? I thought you idiots were boxing?" Jason yelled, glaring at Clay.

"I got a little carried away." Clay said, running his hand through his hair, staring at his shoes.

"Jason. It's fine. He's good. I'm good. You told me to wear him out. He didn't want to lift, so we punched each other in the face for a while. And, it worked, by the way. Kid was sleeping like a baby by 9pm." Sonny said with a hearty laugh.

"Ah. Geez. You too are idiots. I've got enough to deal with. Next time take him to a strip club. I know you know where to find one, Sonny." Jason said, shaking his head at the younger SEALs.

Jason turned on his heel and stalked from the room, leaving Clay and Sonny in his wake.

"He seems a little on edge." Sonny joked.

"Listen, Sonny. I'm sorry. I got carried away. I really sorry." Clay said, still looking at his shoes.

"It's good, Kid. Forget about it. You got a nice little bruise on that pretty face. Hurt?" Sonny asked with a cocky smirk.

"Nah. You hit like a girl." Clay said with a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Sonny said, sitting back on his bed.

"Listen man. Whatever you got going on. It's cool. You're up to something. But you seem good with it. So, I'm done. I'm not gonna play private detective. Tell me when you want. If you want. Just, uh. Whatever it is. Be careful." Clay said, extending his hand towards Sonny.

"Thanks, Kid." Sonny said, shaking Clay's hand. He quickly glanced at his phone, remembering his call with Davis, and smiled.

"Let's go, One Direction. Looks like I'm babysitting again. Breakfast first. Then we'll hit the gym." Sonny said, clapping Clay on the back.

"Nice choice of words." Clay said, faking annoyance.

"Too soon?" Sonny said, reaching up to touch the bruise on Clay's face.

"Too soon. And you are not babysitting." Clay said, shaking off Sonny's hand.

"Keep telling yourself that blondie. Come on. I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

An Officer and a Sonny

Chapter 4

"Oh, man. You weren't kidding. You are going all in on that omelet bar, aren't you?" Clay asked, slightly impressed by the amount of eggs Sonny had just consumed, and slightly disgusted.

"You want to build muscle like this," Sonny said, flexing his biceps, "Gotta eat your protein, Blondie."

"Sure thing, Cowboy. Whatever you say." Clay said. "You ready to hit the gym, or you need to sleep off that meal?"

"Let's go and try not to punt me across the room this time." Sonny said, messing up Clay's hair and running off towards the gym.

"No promises!" Clay shouts, running after Sonny.

Clay quickly caught up with Sonny as he rounded the corner and almost ran head-first into Ray. Sonny tried to convince Ray to join them in the gym, but Ray told the pair he was going for a walk to find a near-by church. Ray promised to join them for a beer later and departed.

The hotel gym was clearly tailored for tourists, not Navy SEALs. It had a wall of treadmills, a roomful of Nautilus equipment, and a yoga studio that had been turned into a boxing ring the day before.

Sonny grumbled about the lack of free weights, but quickly hopped on one of the treadmills to warmup. It was Sunday, which meant chest day for Clay and Sonny. Looking around at the equipment at hand, Clay jumping on the chest press machine, while Sonny did chest flys. The tell-tale bark of Cerberus announced the arrival of Brock a few minutes later, who was quickly followed by Trent.

"Jason actually let you two back in the gym? I heard he let you both have it after your little boxing match. Or wait, was it a kick-boxing match?" Trent said, laughing.

"I just want to know how you let Sonny give you that shiner?" Brock said, pointing a Clay.

"Or, better question, what were you thinking boxing him in the first place?" Trent said incredulously.

"Oh, please let me answer that one. In the words of young Clay Spenser over here: I'm younger. I'm faster. I'm taller." Sonny said with a laugh.

"Okay. Okay. I might have underestimated Sonny's ability to punch me in the face. But, come on. He talks so much trash, how was I supposed to know he was actually a decent fighter." Clay said, annoyed at the ribbing he was getting from his fellow SEALs.

"Hey Sonny, you heard from Davis at all?" Brock shouted from across the room.

Startled at the mention of Davis' name, Sonny clanged the weights back into place and stammered, "What? Why?"

"Just asking, man. No reason. Figured you two were tight, you might have talked. That's all." Brock said, not noticing the look on Sonny face on the other side of the gym.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Um. She sent me an email. She's good. It's hard. But she's good." Sonny said quickly. He put his head down and started his next set, hoping to avoid any further questions about Davis.

Finishing his set, Sonny walked to the other side of the gym, where Brock was playing fetch with Cerberus, and Trent and Clay were trading sets on the chest fly machine.

"You guys noticed Ray is acting weird?" Sonny asked the group. "He seems off since Mexico."

"I don't know, man. Maybe." Trent answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Davis stared down at her phone in disbelief. Ten seconds ago, she had planned to tell Sonny she was quitting OCS. It was too hard, and she couldn't face her fears. She wanted out. Then, something happened. She had no idea what. It sounded like a bomb, but the call disconnected before Sonny told her what was going on.

Davis' thoughts were interrupted, as Gunnery Sergeant Miller stalked back into the room.

"Something the matter, Candidate?" Miller screamed in Davis' face.

"I don't know." Davis said, jumping to her feet, her thoughts back with Sonny and Bravo Team in the Philippines.

"Looks like you made up your mind, Candidate. I guess my record still stands. Another team leader. Another DOR." Miller yelled, gesturing to the suitcase open on Davis' bed.

"It's my team, Gunnery Sergeant!" Davis yelled, back in the moment.

"Your team? What team? You let your team down this morning." Miller screamed.

"My former team, Gunnery Sergeant! They are deployed." Davis yelled, focusing on the Gunnery Sergeant.

"And? Why should I care?" Miller yelled, challenging Davis.

"There was a bomb. Or something. I don't know. I need to help my team." Davis said, refusing to look the Gunnery Sergeant in the eye.

"You want to make a life-changing decision based on incomplete intel, Candidate?" Miller asked.

"No, Gunnery Sergeant! I want to help my team." Davis said, defiantly looking the Gunnery Sergeant in the eye.

"I thought you were better than that, Candidate. What could you do for your team, right now?" Miller questioned.

"I don't know, Gunnery Sergeant!" Davis yelled, defeated.

"Nothing, Candidate! There is nothing you can do. And you need to learn that. You have no intel. You don't know what happened. You don't know how many casualties, if any. You can't make decisions without information, Candidate! You need to learn that if you want to be an officer!" Miller yelled, glaring at Davis.

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant!" Davis responded.

"Now, you have a choice. PT starts in 5 minutes. You can show up, or you can pack that bag. What would your team want you to do, Candidate Davis?"

"I'm not quitting, Gunnery Sergeant!" Davis said, thinking of Sonny, and Jason, telling her she would make it as an officer.

"You might regret that decision, Candidate." Miller said, with a sneer.

"Not today, Gunnery Sergeant!" Davis fired back.

"We will see about that, Candidate." Miller said, turning on her heel and leaving the room. A half-smile creeped over the Gunnery Sergeant's face, as she thought to herself, "You just might make it, Davis".

It was late by the time Sonny left the hospital with the rest of Bravo, after hearing of Clay's condition. A thousand thoughts were going through his head, and he couldn't quiet any of them. He wanted to get revenge on whoever was responsible for the bombs. He hoped Mandy had some intel, and he hoped she had it now. He couldn't get the image of Clay's battered body out of his head.

Payback was the overwhelming theme running through his head. But he also thought of Davis. He had hung up on her when he went running back into the bar after the first bomb went off. He hadn't had time to tell her what was going on, and he was sure she was worried and scared, and probably a little ticked off. He needed to call her, but her phone access was limited, and it wasn't like he could pull out his phone now and call.

Sonny wasn't sure how much he should tell Davis about what happened. He knew Davis, and he knew she would want to be with Bravo after something like this. But there was nothing she could do, and he didn't want to do anything to compromise her achieving her dream of becoming an officer.

Back at the hotel, Sonny slammed into his room. Looking around at Clay's belonging thrown haphazardly around the room, he broke. Sonny let out a guttural roar and smashed his fist into the door. The door was solid wood and showed no sign of damage. Sonny's first two knuckles were broken open and bleeding, but he barely noticed.

As Sonny looked around for something else to smash his phone rang in his pocket. He almost hurled it across the room but caught himself and tossed it on the bed. Sonny looked at the display and saw Davis' name and number on the screen.

"I can't do this." Sonny said, as he answered the phone.

"Sonny, what the hell happened?" Davis said quickly, panic creeping into her voice.

"I can't do this anymore." Sonny said, again.

"Sonny, what happened? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" Davis said, not bothering to conceal the fear she felt.

"It's Clay, Davis." Sonny said, with a sigh, sitting down for the first time since the bomb went off.

"Clay? He's not…." Davis started, but her voice caught in her throat, not able to finish the sentence.

"He's alive. That's really all we know. Trauma to both legs. He was airlifted back to the States. Too complicated for the hospitals here." Sonny said, laying down on the bed.

"Oh, no…." Davis said, clutching her ribs to stop herself from sobbing.

Just as Sonny was about to respond, his phone beeped, indicating a low battery.

"Crap. Phones about to cut out." Sonny said, cursing under his breath. He wanted to keep talking to Davis. He knew something was up with her before the first bomb went off.

"Wait!" Davis practically yelled. "Skype me. I want to talk. If you do."

"I am pretty irresistible, aren't I?" Sonny said, with a smirk that fell flat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonny grabbed his bag to pull out his computer, and the door banged open. He really needed to learn to lock that door. Jason looked around the room, before focusing his gaze on Sonny.

"You good?" Jason asked, pointing a finger at Sonny's chest.

"No. But I will be as soon as we get the guys that did this." Sonny spat.

"I know. I know." Jason said, pacing the room.

"Boss? You good?" Sonny said, stepping in front of Jason, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just want some information, like you." Jason said, staring at Sonny.

"You talked to Emma yet?" Sonny asked.

"What? Emma? No. Why?" Jason asked, looking at Sonny bewildered.

"You need to call her." Sonny said, looking Jason in the eye.

"What? Why? I'm not really in the mood to talk about loans right now, Sonny." Jason said, looking at Sonny like he had three heads.

"Jason. You need to call Emma. She's old enough to pay attention to the news and know what is going on. If she turns on the TV and sees there was a bombing in the Philippines, she is going to freak out. She needs to know you are okay." Sonny said, pointing a finger at the center of Jason's chest.

"Ah. You're right. You're right." Jason said, running his hand through his filthy hair. Jason turned slowly to leave. "When did you get so smart, Cowboy? It's almost like you are paying attention to more than just beer, strippers and whiskey."

"What can I say… I drink, and I know things." Sonny said with a laugh.

Sonny closed the door behind Jason and pulled out his computer. He opened the Skype app and laid down on the bed. Sonny tossed his hat on the bed next to him and ran his hand through his hair. He was still dirty and dusty from the bombing. He needed to take a shower but was too tired to care. Sonny rested his laptop on his abs as Davis' face appeared on screen.

"Hey there, Davis." Sonny said with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted. The adrenaline had worn off as soon as he got back to the hotel, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Hey, Cowboy." Davis said, trying to hide her fear and anxiety.

"Alright, Davis. Out with it. What's going on?" Sonny said, weariness and concern etched across his face.

"The Crucible was today." Davis said with a heavy sigh.

"Fire." Sonny said, knowing what it means to Davis.

"Yeah." Davis said, looking down at her keyboard, not meeting Sonny's eyes.

"That's why you sounded down earlier. You okay? You want to talk about it?" Sonny said, searching Davis' face.

"Yeah. No. I don't know." Davis said, unsure how to begin.

"Come on, talk to me." Sonny prodded.

"It didn't go well. I froze. I passed out, Sonny." Davis said. Admitting it to Sonny was just as hard as admitting it to herself. She felt like a failure.

"Ok. And?" Sonny asked, pushing Davis to open up.

"And, I almost quit." Davis said, feeling defeated all over again.

"But you didn't." Sonny said gently. "Listen, Lisa. I know it's hard. It's supposed to be hard. But… the only way you are going to fail, is to settle for less than you're capable of achieving. You gotta pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and go for it. I know you. I know you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. You got this, Lisa. I know you do."

"Sonny…" Davis started, but couldn't find the words. She was overwhelmed by his unwavering support of her, and her dreams. Davis had dated plenty of guys before. Some military, some not. This felt different. This was different. She had never dated her best friend before. The physical aspects of their relationship were great, they really were. But it was everything else that made the two of them work. Maybe Sonny was right, Davis thought, maybe they were the exception.

"Thank you, Sonny. What would I do without you?" Davis said, with a little smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. Become a nun, I guess." Sonny said with a sleepy laugh.

"Ha ha." Davis said, laughing despite herself.

"So… what else is new, Davis?" Sonny asked, trying to suppress a yawn and stay awake.

Sonny relaxed for the first time in hours as he listened to Davis recount the last few days of OCS. Davis told Sonny about her victory in capture the flag and thanked him for training with her as she recounted the PT training she had endured. Davis laughed quietly to herself as she watched Sonny struggled to stay away.

"You still with me, Cowboy?" Davis said, watching Sonny's eyes flutter closed again.

"Yep. I'm still here." Sonny said with a yawn. "Sounds like you are kicking ass at OCS, Davis."

"I'm trying." Davis said, leaning back on her own bed.

A less than two minutes later, Sonny had finally lost the battle with sleep. Davis could still see him on screen, and watched him sleep for a minute, before busying herself with straightening her quarters. Davis checked the laptop screen every few minutes for movement, to see if Sonny was awake, but each time she just saw his face with his eyes closed.

After leaving a voicemail for Emma, one that was light on details and heavy on "I love you", Jason went to check on the rest of the team. Ray was sacked out in bed, so he checked next door with Brock and Trent. Jason had gotten the master key from Blackburn for all of the team's rooms, but he still knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to startle any trigger-happy Navy SEALs. Trent quickly opened the door, and nodded at Brock, who was asleep on the far bed. Cerberus eyed Jason from the corner, as Jason checked in with Trent.

Satisfied that Brock and Trent were as good as they could be expected to be, Jason moved on to Clay and Sonny's room. Sonny's room, he mentally corrected himself. He listened at the door for any sounds of activity, before quietly knocking. Getting no response, he knocked again and slowly opened the door.

He found Sonny asleep on the near bed, with his laptop askew across his chest. Jason grabbed the laptop to move it to a safer location, thinking the last thing he needed was to explain why one of the team's secure laptops was damaged. Just as Jason picked up the laptop, the screen brightened, and he heard Davis' voice.

"Oh." Davis said, surprised to see Jason staring back at her, not Sonny. "Jason."

"Davis." Jason said, equally surprised, as he sat down on the bed.

"Jason…" Davis started, but stopped, unsure what to say. "I heard about Clay."

"He's going to be okay." Jason said, as much for Davis' benefit as his own.

"How's he doing?" Jason asked, nodding down at Sonny, asleep next to him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Davis said, looking Jason in the eye.

"Oh. Well. You know Sonny. He's Sonny. He's got some girl around here or something, but he isn't telling anyone about her. Said it was complicated." Jason said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Davis answered, wondering how long she and Sonny could keep their relationship a secret.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Jason said, laughing again. "He's been good. He's actually turned it down a notch or two, or he's hiding it better, since we got here. I don't know. Sonny's Sonny."

"Well. That's all over, after what happened tonight." Davis said, worry stretched across her face.

"Yeah. We're gonna get whoever is responsible. Mandy said she might have something on a phone she picked up next to the bomb." Jason said, an edge to his voice.

"So? How is OCS?" Jason asked, changing the subject.

"Hard. But it is supposed to be hard. Right?" Davis said, trying to sound confident.

"Hang in there, Davis. You got this." Jason said.

"Take care of yourself, Jason." Davis said, watching Jason yawn.

"I will. You too, Davis." Jason replied.

"And, Jason? Take care of him, too." Davis said quietly, nodding in the direction of Sonny offscreen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny woke up with a start and looked around. The last thing he remembered was Skyping with Davis, but the laptop was nowhere in sight. Sonny sighed and laughed at the sight of Jason asleep next to him. He had no idea, but he didn't really care.

Jason stirred in his sleep as Sonny woke up and got out of bed. He rolled over and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"You know. I don't usually mind waking up to a tan, fit, brunette. But you're not really my type Jason." Sonny joked.

"You're not my type either, Sonny." Jason said, throwing a pillow at Sonny's head.

"That's hurtful. And a lie. I'm everyone's type." Sonny said, laughing and throwing the pillow back to Jason.

"Sure thing, Cowboy. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jason said, chuckling.

"So, what do I owe this honor? Last time I checked I was alone last night." Sonny said, searching Jason's face for answers.

"Just checking on my team, that's all." Jason said.

"Uh huh. And?" Sonny prodded.

"And, I was worried about you. You and Clay are tight. I wanted to make sure you were good. When I came in, I picked up your laptop. You must have just fallen asleep..." Jason said, trailing off.

"Davis. You talk to her?" Sonny asked, keep his voice as even as possible, not ready to talk about his relationship with the team yet.

"Yeah. She seems to be hanging in there at OCS." Jason said.

"Yeah. She's gonna make it." Sonny said, thinking back to his own conversation with Davis.

"She's worried about you, you know." Jason said.

"I'm good, Jason. It's time to kick down some doors and crush some skulls. We've got to get these guys, whoever they are. We owe it to Clay." Sonny said, fire in his eyes.

"I know. We will. Mandy is working on getting us a name." Jason said, meeting Sonny's gaze. "Let's round up the guys."

Sonny and Jason walked into the makeshift command center 10 minutes later, and were quickly followed by Ray, Trent and Brock. There was an energy in the room that all could feel. Mandy stood at the front of the room, looking like she hadn't slept since the first bomb blast. The monitors behind her and Blackburn displayed photos from the bar and surrounding area.

"Listen up, gentleman." Blackburn said, clearing his throat, immediately commanding the team's attention. There wasn't the usual back-and-forth ribbing and laughter that usually accompanies Bravo. Everyone on the team was laser-focused on the task at hand.

"We are still working on figuring out who is responsible. We have three suspects," Mandy said, pointing to the screens behind her, which flashed to three graining photos. "Based on the photos we have collected from before the first bomb, these three are our likely suspects. They are not in the system, but they are out there, and someone knows who they are."

"And that is where you gentleman come in." Blackburn said, looking at each in turn. "If we want to find out who these three are, we need to start asking questions. Anyone you have met, anyone you have spent time with. If they know anything, we need to know."

"I don't care if you know their names or not, if you spent time with them, you question them." Blackburn said, looking directly at Sonny. "And yes, I'm looking at you Quinn. Believe it or not, you're not the only one that enjoys the nightlife. These guys might have their own favorite dancer in town."

With that statement, the meeting ends, and the team disperses. Sonny hangs back, taking extra time to gather his water bottle and laptop.

"Get some rest Ellis." Blackburn tells Mandy, turning to leave.

"Commander, can I have a word?" Sonny asks Blackburn as they leave together.

"I was serious, Sonny. If your stripper girlfriend has any knowledge of who these guys are, we need to know." Blackburn said, a fire in his tired eyes.

"That's the thing." Sonny said, looking around to make sure they were alone in the hallway.

"I don't have a stripper girlfriend, sir." Sonny said, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair.

"Cut the BS, Sonny. You told Spenser you had a girl." Blackburn said, pointing a finger in the center of Sonny's chest. "Who is she? Where is she?"

"Back home." Sonny said with a sigh, leaning against the wall.

"Virginia? So, you really haven't been going out alone? You haven't been going out at all?" Blackburn said, taken aback.

"Not exactly Virginia." Sonny said, looking up to meet Blackburn's eyes. "She's currently in Rhode Island." Sonny added, looking down.

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me, Sonny?" Blackburn said.

"Honestly… I'm trying really hard not to tell you anything." Sonny said. "I need you to know I'm not hiding anything that will help find the guys responsible for that bomb. And, I need you to keep this conversation between us."

"Okay. But I'm not doing this for you." Blackburn said, glaring at Sonny.


End file.
